Love Will Find A Way
by Sode No Shirayuki Ohime-sama
Summary: Ulquiorra/OC Ichigo's adopted sister gets involved with the soul society and Aizen. How will she change her world around her, which ever world she may be in. Rated M just in case of foul language and sexuality
1. Chapter 1

Love Will Find A Way

A.N.: I do NOT own Bleach. This is an Ulquiorra/oc Fanfic. Enjoy!

My name is Jenna Kurosaki; yes I'm related to Ichigo, but not by blood. I am his adopted sister, but he and his family treat me like their own. For some reason when I came into contact with the family I started to see spirits, only to find out they could see them as well. Well except for Yuzu and Ishin, or dad as I call him. Ichigo and I helped some spirits find peace, our recent one being a small girl with her hair in pig tails. I watched and giggled, my hip length natural platinum blonde hair blowing in the wind, as Ichigo planted a foot into the back of one of the skate boarders' skulls.

He ultimately shoved his face into the concrete, I covered the young spirits eyes, smiling at my brother's form of caring. When he finished them, as they ran away we told the girl we would be back tomorrow to bring her some more flowers. I patted her head and waved good bye. As we got home, completely late for dinner, I walked through the door. I ducked, and as expected, Dad shoved his foot into Ichigo's face in the form of a kick.

I walked to the dinner table with a smile, ignoring the duo. I ate my dinner, and went upstairs to my room. I immediately fell asleep. But then in the middle of the night, I heard a loud roaring coming from downstairs. I ran down the stairs, there was a huge monster with what looked like a mask. A girl had just been bitten by the monster; the girl had a strange vibe to her.

It felt like she wasn't human. I ran at the monster, and yelled at the monstrosity.

"Hey you beast come and eat me! But you have to catch me first!"

The thing gave a low rumble and then said "With pleasure…!"

Ichigo yelled for me, but it was too late I had to run now. I ran so far and fast that I had gotten to the outskirts of Karakura town within ten minutes; how I ran that long I have no idea. But I was son in the middle of a forest, it was still chasing me. I hid behind a tree to rest; I got to rest for a few moments before I heard the splitting of the tree. I got up but fell back down; I was too weak from running to even stand up. It reached out to grab me.

"HELP MEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I saw a flash of white; it latched on the monster's arm. It was a white wolf, and it was as tall as I was. And I'm five foot three inches tall! The wolf didn't stop its assault on the very large monster. The monster was taken aback by the wolf's bold move. But then it managed to shake the wolf off.

Just as the monster went on the attack toward the wolf, Ichigo appeared and gave its hand a huge gash. And then cleaved it in half with a really big sword that I had never seen before. Ichigo now gave off the same vibe as that girl. The wolf lifted me up off the ground, placing me on its own back. It ran back in the direction of town. The wolf carried me to a dead end street with a candy shop at the end of it.

The sun had not yet risen and it was around six o'clock. The wolf nudged the door open, ringing a small bell on the inside. I saw a very tan and muscly man moving boxes. He spoke to us.

"Sorry, we aren't open yet." He then looked over, and saw the wolf.

"Oh, my… A spirit manifested into a wolf… Here would you two go into the dining room, it's the first door on the left." The wolf padded across the floor, and into the dining room, just like the man asked. He lay down as if signaling for me to slide off; I did as it wanted. It was still quite dark in the dining room, and the warmth of the wolf slowly lulled me to sleep.

. . .

A few hours later I woke up from my slumber to find the wolf holding me close and growling at a man with blonde hair.

"Hey Mr. Wolf you can calm down I'm fine with him…!"

He stopped growling looking at me. I wanted to name him since it seemed he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"Can I call you Tsubasa Mr. Wolf?"

He nodded and licked me playfully. I giggled at the wolf's antics. I scratched his tummy until the man wearing the hat cleared his throat. I kind of forgot this was even his home.

"So what has brought you to my humble home?" He asked enthusiastically.

"I-I" I was cut off by the large tan muscly man from earlier this morning.

"She has a spirit that has taken the form of a wolf; it seems to have taken a liking to her."

The blonde man looked at me seriously. "I am Kisuke, this is Tessai, and you will see later a young boy named Jinta, as well as a young girl name Ururu. Now why don't you tell me the recent events that lead you to my shop?"

I felt I could trust this man; I told him about how I could see spirits, about the big monster that attacked my family, and how Tsubasa saved me. He stayed silent, listening the entire time I talked. As I finished my little story, he got up and led me down a secret ladder that led to a huge rocky mountainous area. I stared in awe.

"It's magnificent!"

"Thank you young lady, it pleases me to see someone admiring it."

"Oh! My name is Jenna I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright my dear. Please take a seat; I have a lot to explain."

"Alright Kisuke."

"Okay, there are three kinds of spirit beings. Soul Reapers, like the young girl you saw get bitten by the monster. Hollows, which are bad spirits or what could be described as the monster you saw. And Wholes, mainly called spirits the young girl you and your brother attempted to put at peace. Some spirits can take the form of an animal or even share a body with one. Your wolf Tsubasa seems to have taken on the form of a wolf, he used to be a human spirit. And this would explain why he's larger than the average wolf. As for you… I sense the spirit of a hollow and a soul reaper inside of you. Do you want to discover your powers, like your brother who has also become a soul reaper?"

I thought for a minute, if I did discover my so called 'powers' I wouldn't need to be protected anymore, and if I don't my brother could get himself into some serious trouble and I would be weaker than a butterfly with no wings. "Yes! I would like to discover my power!"

"Would you like to tell your family where you will be?"

I shook my head. "Naw, I'm sure Ichigo will find me eventually." I smiled sweetly

. . .

I trained for days without end, but then Rukia the soul reaper my brother has come to know, left for the soul society and will be executed. Before Kisuke had the chance to tell me what to do, I opened my own portal ready to save the girl my brother is so fond of. And of course Tsubasa followed me through since he is my closest companion. Little did I know, this trip would change my life forever.

First Chappie is done!

Hope everybody likes it, Review please! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Love Will Find A Way Chapter 2

A.N.: I do NOT own Bleach.

I walked through the portal I had made with my fingertips. The area was empty, yet Kisuke told me this was the most populated part of the soul society. Not to mention there was no way it was a ghost town, because all of the houses were fairly large and the streets were clear of any debris. Tsubasa and I walked forward, the portal closing behind us. We made our way through the streets, soon finding ourselves in trouble.

Right as we were coming upon our destination, a humongous gate came crashing down separating us and our target. And the gate brought a gate keeper with it; it seemed I was going to have no choice but to fight. Luckily I was beyond the point of captain level. Kisuke told me I was wearing a white Soul Reaper robe and a normal colored captain's robe when I first transformed, means that I have the powers beyond a captain and the power beyond a Vasto Lorde. Not to mention I didn't have a sword, because my weapon was in my head…

I looked at the giant gate keeper. He looked back at me, as I smiled.

"Can I go in please?" I asked kindly.

He laughed at my question before speaking. "You think you can just waltz over here and ask to go inside without a passport?"

Tsubasa growled deeply, letting the giant know he didn't like the comment shot at me.

I walked a little closer, raising my hand and whispering one simple word… "Sleep…"

He fell straight to sleep, like I said my weapon was in my head. My power can make my imagination reality, so if I wanted to make someone powerless it will happen. A simple but dangerous power to have, I thought. I grabbed the underside of the gate imagining my strength, and I then lifted the oversized gate with one hand. And to no surprise, I came face to face with a whole group of soul reapers.

I sighed, and looked around at all of the soul reapers. They were all too fragile to want to hurt, but there were higher spiritual pressures toward the back. I saw a blonde man with a lieutenant badge and a white haired man with a captain's robe. All of the weaker men charged at me, swinging their swords. I dodged the weak blows with a bored expression, while Tsubasa smacked them away with his tail like flies.

I bent in such ways that a gymnast would be put to shame. And eventually the men became tired; I took this as an opportunity. I raised my spiritual pressure slightly and they all passed out. I dusted myself off and stepped around the unconscious bodies lying before me. Tsubasa was by my side and we were walking toward the two higher level men.

I smiled at the two men, and spoke politely. "Okay, now that I seem to be with more civilized people. I am Jenna Kurosaki, and I would like to know where Head Captain Yamamoto is please?"

The man with blonde hair looked suspicious of me, and the white haired guy kept his quite creepy smile. The man with blonde hair was about to speak when he was abruptly cut off by the man with white hair. "Well I guess there ain't any point in stoppin' you and your wolf there."

"Thank you." I spoke quietly and sweetly.

We walked up many stairs and down several walk-ways, but we finally arrived at Head Captain Yamamoto's office thingy. I didn't really know what to call it because it was a room with a chair… As Tsubasa and I got into the room, they shut the doors behind us, leaving Tsubasa and I in the presence of the head captain. I turned to look at him, as I walked slowly with grace, no caution in my step. What I said next threw the head captain for a loop.

"May we have a job please?" I smiled sweetly.

He looked at me wide eyed, as if I was crazy… And then he spoke. "I can see that you are powerful but you lack a weapon, not to mention you are a ryoka."

I looked down a little sad… "Well we can't fix the ryoka thing, we will be good though! And I do have a weapon!" Soon a sword formed out of a swirl of wind.

"So please may we have a job?" I asked with a slight pout.

He looked as if he was pondering it, and then he sighed in defeat. "Yes you may have a job…"

"Where will we be assigned?"

"I will call all of the captains and have them choose." The head captain spoke in a soft tone as if I was a child.

"Yay!" I jumped with joy.

As soon as I calmed down, I sat down and so did Tsubasa. Slowly all of the captains arrived. They were all lined up neatly. I was simply sitting next to the head captain, listening to my beautiful IPod. I soon stood up along with Tsubasa. I took out my IPod which then blared out loud but I didn't care. I then greeted them all with a bow.

Head captain Yamamoto spoke with authority. "I have gathered you all today for one of you to choose if you would like this girl and her spirit wolf Tsubasa on your squad.

A captain with a strange face and gold things sticking out of the sides of his head spoke first. "Hmm a spirit manifested into a wolf. So that wolf you call _Tsubasa_ has bonded with you?"

I spoke to answer his question. "I'm honestly not sure, I was told this by another person but I didn't think much of it. All I really know is that when I was being attacked by a hollow, I cried out for help and Tsubasa came to me. He really saved my life."

I patted Tsubasa affectionately. A captain with long-ish brown hair and thick rimmed glasses raised his hand.

"Yes, Captain Aizen?" Captain Yamamoto spoke firmly.

"I would like to have this young girl on my squad."

I bounced a bit on my toes. And in a flash I was on top of him hugging him. I was giggling and grinning like an idiot. He also laughed at my antics. Slowly I got off of him, rubbing the back of my head embarrassed I said sorry.

"I got really excited, please excuse me." I blushed shyly.

He spoke softly with a slight chuckle. "It's quite alright."

Head captain Yamamoto then spoke. "You are all dismissed."

Aizen took me to his squad's barracks. There were paper's lying everywhere.

He was about to speak, when I said to him, "I will have these papers organized in a jiff."

I began to work on it; it was maybe an hour later when I was finished.

"Captain, those papers on the right need your stamp and the papers on the left I will deliver. Would you like me to go cook you something while I'm out and about?"

"That would be great if you could." He spoke nicely.

I grabbed the stack of papers. "Alright then sir, I will get right on it." And with that, I walked out the door.

I decided I would start from the thirteenth squad barracks and work my way down. I used shunpo to get there since it was far. I knocked on the door softly, a man told me softly to come in. I walked through the sliding doors to see a man with white hair and a very sickly look.

I rushed to him putting the papers for him on his desk. "Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

He put his hand up to stop me. "I'm fine, it's nothing new."

I spoke softly to him. "Well may I please take a look at you?"

He gave me a puzzled look, but gave in to my will. I peered at his body, I let my powers do the work and I saw he has tuberculosis. I closed my eyes and imagined my hands to glow and for him to be cured after I took my hands off his chest. And with that I put my glowing hands on his chest, and closed my eyes imagining him being better. I then took my hands off of his chest, and smiled a sweet smile.

He sat up wide eyed; I guessed he felt a difference. I turned to head out the door, I felt him grab my hand softly yet firmly.

"H-how did you do that…? How am I better…?" He spoke softly even though he was much larger than I.

I turned around to look at him and I whispered "It's a secret, just be happy you are cured." I smiled sweetly and I was gone in a flash.

I ran to the rest of the barracks I made friends with many, even the cold Byakuya.

I then ran to the fourth squad barracks wondering what I would make for Aizen.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Hope you all liked it.**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Will Find A Way **

**Chapter 3**

**A.N.: I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters. I only own my OC Jenna.**

I was running back to the squad five barracks, getting ready to cook for Aizen. I imagined a little maid dress and it popped onto me. I tip toed past Aizen's sleeping body; it seemed he was done with the rest of the paper work. The kitchen was surprisingly close to his office, and I immediately got to work. I found all of my ingredients in my imagination, it wasn't too hard. I was making him a lobster chowder, some octopus sushi, Thai iced tea and some strawberry crepes for dessert.

It took me a matter of about an hour, and it was a great thing they had more than one stove. If they didn't have more than one stove it wouldn't have gotten done so fast. I set all of the food on a serving plate and onto a serving cart, only to find Aizen in the door way watching me intently. I looked at him wide eyed for a second before snapping out of it.

"H-how long have you been there captain…?" I asked shocked at my slight stutter.

"Not for very long, but the aroma of your food was so mouthwatering that I couldn't help but wake up."

"Sorry… I did not mean to interrupt your sleep…" I said quietly.

"Well I have to go to the squad eight and pick up some papers, I will simply eat there. Will you come along?"

"Of course I will!" I told him excitedly.

And with that he turned to walk and I pushed the cart alongside him. We didn't walk very far before we ended up there. Aizen walked in and I saw the captain, his name was Kyouraku. He sat drinking sake, and Aizen sat down with him, both men were on a couch. I gave the food to captain Aizen, and then I walked out telling them that I had to deliver the papers that Aizen had finished.

**Aizen's POV**

Kyouraku spoke as she went out the door. "I'm jealous; I should have picked the girl. She has a nice high spiritual pressure, about the strength of a lieutenant; she's a wonderful cook, and she's sweet as sugar."

He pouted slightly, and I swallowed some of the girl's wonderful food. "Yes she is a keeper. But I wonder about her spiritual pressure… You heard about her scuffle with the third squad when she first came here… She knocked them out with her spiritual pressure after tiring them and she didn't even break a sweat in defeating a dozen men."

Kyouraku took a pause, and then spoke. "Maybe she is worth more than meets the eye…"

"Yeah…"

**Normal POV**

I dropped off all of the papers to empty barracks… It seemed that there was a get together at one of the bars in the seireitei. I decided to visit it, and there everyone was except for the second and first squad lieutenants. I saw almost all of the lieutenants at the bar, so I decided to say hi.

"Hi… I'm Jenna" I spoke shyly, afraid of groups.

They gave me a blank stare for a moment and everyone but then everyone but Kira, Momo, Nemu, and Nanao busted out laughing. Kira and Momo looked at them franticly as if embarrassed.

At that moment Rangiku came up behind me giggling. "You don't need to be shy Hun! We all accept you!"

I stuttered a thank you. She then blinked, looked at me and then yelled. "OH MY GOSH LOOK AT HER BOOBS! THEY ARE SO BIG AND PERKY!"

And with that she grabbed my boobs, I blushed, embarrassed. The entire night was like that, it was actually very fun. But we all had to go home eventually and so we did. I woke up the next morning and went straight to work; Ichigo would be coming to the soul society today around midday. I was just working as usual when suddenly I heard the alarms saying there were ryoka in the soul society. I went to the north gate, realizing they would end up there.

I waited for my big brother to come through the gates… It didn't take long for him to make his presence known. Tsubasa was with me waiting to see him as well. Tsubasa wasn't really with me a lot lately, I was told her would only not get in the way if we were at war. So I left him home ninety percent of the time.

My big brother broke through the gates, and I looked at him. I had to keep my cover so I had to force him out. I was walking toward him slowly.

He took a good look at me, and became wide eyed before he spoke. "J-Jenna…? Why are you here…? With them?"

I flash stepped and was in front of him in an instant. "Sorry…." I whispered before taking my finger and flicking him right back out of the gates along with Jidanbo.

**Ichigo's POV**

I got up out of the dirt, I was shocked. But Yoruichi answered the question that was not yet asked.

"Kisuke sent her there to help, she is under cover. It was just our bad luck that she was near that gate, and so we will have to find a different way in."

"Why would he send my little sister in there though?" I yelled.

Yoruichi sighed in annoyance. "Ichigo your sister is more powerful than you or anyone else; she has a special power to make her imagination reality. So there is no need for you to get angry, if she gets caught on to it's as simple as erasing someone's memory."

I was astounded; I never knew my sister could be that powerful… She was always so timid, shy, and in need of constant protection.

She was so far ahead of me…

**Normal POV**

I walked away with grace and authority, as if I didn't care. Everyone was staring at me in absolute amazement. Gin was still standing there, with his ever present grin. I shunpoed away from the scene, wanting to be away from people at the current moment in time. I made my way toward my squad barracks.

I ran past my captain, Aizen, and into the bathroom. I slammed the door but it opened again from the force I slammed it with. I heaved into the toilet, but nothing came out. I felt so sick, mostly because I had just hurt the first person to take me in. Aizen came over and rubbed my back, it helped a little.

…

A few days had passed; I knew Ichigo would be on his way today. Yoruichi did say that they may need to go to Kukaku, so I needed to keep my eyes in the sky to look for the work of the fireworks artist.

"You have been looking at the northern sky for a while now."

I shuddered at the male voice, as at startled me. I turned around to find Captain Tousen. "Well I was watching the clouds roll by, I can't help but look at them. They are so beautiful and pure here, an untouched beauty."

"Hmm… Yes they are."

"Well I must be going, goodbye Captain Tousen." I left with a smile even though I had just lied through my teeth. I walked away, my robes billowing in the wind.

"Goodbye." Captain Tousen spoke softly but it had a rough tone.

Suddenly, I felt the spiritual pressure of all of my friends as well as my brother, and saw a huge orb falling from the sky. I sat and watched the spectacle. Everybody around me was amazed, so I decided to look the part, and pretend to be amazed as well. Soon the orb broke the shield. And a few moments' later four arrows of light shoot from the sky.

As soon as the event was over I ran to the squad five barracks and grabbed papers once again that needed delivering. I had forgotten my place in this; I still had to complete my duties until the right moment. I was running papers to other barracks for the whole day, and luckily I have not yet met my brother… It was too soon to reveal my identity to the soul society.

**That's the end of this chappie**

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Will Find A Way **

**Chapter 4**

**A.N.: I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters. I only own my OC Jenna.**

The next day I awoke very late in the afternoon, because of all the papers that were delivered by me, myself, and I. But it wasn't a natural awakening; I awoke to the colliding spiritual pressures of Renji and my brother. I was really worried for the both of them, because I had grown fond of the Captains and Lieutenants of the soul society, and I was already very fond of my older brother. Soon the battle was over, the spiritual pressures no longer clashing, but both were weak. Renji as well as Ichigo were in critical condition, I could feel it.

I ignored it, knowing the both of them would be okay; they are both too stubborn to die. I then got ready and left the squad barracks, which is where I passed out after finishing my work. People were still rushing around the place. I simply walked at a steady pace wherever I was going, I was in no hurry. I was going to my quarters because I felt sick.

As soon as I got there, my bed practically welcomed me. I fell right back to sleep. When I woke up the next morning I went with a smile down to the Lieutenant's meeting. I was close to the room when I heard a dripping sound… I turned to see Captain Aizen's corpse…! I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Lieutenants all came as well as Momo, who was slightly late. I went to grab Aizen's body in tears; Momo was crying as well. Aizen's body was in my lap, I closed his eyes as my tears fell on his pale cheeks. Then Captain Gin came. He mentioned the ruckus before stating how the event was a tragedy in a nonchalant voice.

My anger welled up inside of me, and I felt a burning sensation in all of my pores. I watched as a white liquid came from my skin, coating me in a shell. I lost all conscious thought of everything except for my anger. I screamed my sorrow into the heavens.

**Momo's POV**

I stood in awe at the sight before me; Jenna had turned into a hollow…! But she didn't look like a normal hollow, because the mask material covered her entire body and gave her a reptile like tail. She looked back in anger at Captain Gin, and next thing you know is that she was right in front of him but Kira blocked her from his captain. But she batted him away as if he were a fly. Gin's smile had dissipated; she was now a force to be reckoned with.

She grabbed his throat, choking him. While doing so she grabbed his zanpakuto, and threw it to the side. He struggled to get free, but his efforts were in vain. Then I heard Kira scream.

"Jenna, please, stop it!"

**Normal POV**

I heard Kira's panicked voice, telling me to stop. I regained my consciousness and screamed at what I saw myself doing. I immediately let go and attempted to tear the mask off of me. It soon came off and the rest of the white glassy stuff crumbled. I passed out from the spiritual exertion…

…  
I awoke in a quite dark room; I heard the sound of people talking. The voices sounded familiar. I looked to my side to find Uryu, Orihime, Chad, and an unknown stranger. I sat up and they all turned to look at me, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad were smiling while the other was baffled by their actions.

"Hi guys." I smiled sincerely.

Uryu spoke first "J-"

Orihime interrupted "Hi Jenna!" She jumped to hug me.

"Ichigo has been so worried about you Jenna!"

Uryu and Chad nodded in agreement.

I looked down, and spoke. "Yes, I know he's very worried… He has always protected me, ever since we were little…"

I wanted Tsubasa to be here but he was much happier being pampered at home, where I had hired a maid to take care of him. Plus I didn't want him hurt. I stood up and walked over to the foreigner.

"What is your name?" I asked him politely.

"Uh, my name is Ganju Shiba."

"Hello Ganju." I said with a smile.

He nodded. Uryu spoke slightly hushed, without interruptions. "Jenna why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be finishing your mission?"

I flashed back to what happened not too long ago. I shook the thoughts away. "I really don't want to talk about it… But yes I still have to finish my mission."

Just then Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Yachiru busted in, helping us escape. I ran straight to Sokyoku hill, but I got distracted by Central Forty Six's broken gates. I walked right into the building, then to my surprise bodies lay all over. None of the bodies had fresh blood; this was old news for whoever killed them. I ran to Sokyoku hill again, realizing the culprit.

I was going faster and faster until I was flash stepping there. I came upon the hill to find Aizen holding Captain Komamura's Zanpakuto as well as Rukia. Soon enough Komamura made an attempt to hit Aizen but failed, and then Aizen used hado ninety to stop the wolf captain. Aizen then went on to say how the Hogyoku was removed from a body, I had I bit of an idea what the Hogyoku was thanks to Kisuke… Aizen clicked a small purple capsule and his arm turned green.

He then shoved his hand through Rukia's chest, and removed a small orb with a crystal case. I gasped at the sight laid before me. I heard Aizen's next orders to Gin.

"Gin, kill her." Aizen spoke darkly.

"Well if I must…" Gin said slyly.

Gin's Zanpakuto shot out at Rukia.

"Rukia!" I screamed

I then saw Byakuya holding his younger sister close to him as he fell to the ground. Aizen saw me and shunpoed over to me, grabbing my waist and carrying me toward Rukia and Byakuya. Aizen was about to finish them off but Jidanbo and Kukaku Shiba came onto the scene. He did not let go of me, even when Yoruichi and Captain Soifon held their Zanpakutos to his neck and vital organs. He spoke in a dangerous tone.

"I'm sorry to do this, but the time has come."

Yoruichi yelled to Soifon, "Soifon get away from him!"

They jumped away as a yellow light engulfed us. It seemed as though they forgot all about me.

I heard Ichigo yell to me as I went higher and higher into the sky.

"Jenna!"

Aizen let me down knowing I would not be able to leave.

I spoke softly "Ichigo…"

I then spoke dangerously "Don't come after me!"

Ichigo looked up at me wide eyed "Why…?"

I closed my eyes and then looked at him with my coldest stare and lied, "I have been working with Aizen all along. I am not the innocent little girl you once knew." Aizen looked down to me out of the corner of his eyes for just a moment.

"Jenna! Come back!" Ichigo looked at me with a hopeless stare.

I stayed silent, my cold stare still holding.

Aizen then started talking to everyone I sat and watched, before we went into the Garganta, he brushed his hair back and crushed his glasses.

I then entered Hueco Mundo…

**Well that's the end of this Chappie**

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Will Find A Way **

**Chapter 5**

**A.N.: I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters. I only own my OC Jenna.**

**A.N.: I don't really know how the Espadas came to be, especially with the Privaron Espada so I am just going to add my own twist and say that they were gathered as Adhuchas/Vasto Lordes before Rukia was captured and then transformed (The Privaron Espada will be in the story they just won't be Espadas for more than a day.)**

I walked into a large white building, trailing right behind Aizen while Tousen and Gin followed behind me. It seemed as if we were walking forever, the place was humongous. We soon came to the throne room; it was filled with Vasto Lorde and Adhuchas! I was a little scared I admit… But I kept walking either way.

Aizen went to sit on his throne, Gin and Tousen by his sides. I hid a little behind Tousen, feeling a little safer with him due to our last encounter. When Aizen sat in his throne all of the hollows bowed in respect. I looked at all of the hollows but one seemed to catch my attention. He had big green eyes and two very long horns on either side of his head; I had to say he was quite attractive for a hollow… But he was still the enemy!

Aizen then spoke. "Tousen, take Jenna to her room. You will join us for dinner later, correct Jenna?"

I spoke a little timidly. "Yes Aizen..."

We were once again walking through the empty white halls. Not too long after we left the throne room did we come across my room. I looked inside; the furniture was quite bland…

I looked at the room, looked at Tousen, and cracked my knuckles saying, "I will be making a few changes, don't worry I won't get rid of your precious color white."

I smiled giggling a little and Tousen gave me a small smile as well as a chuckle. I walked inside and he closed the door after me. I imagined an IPod and a pair of very big speakers. I pointed my finger, changing the furniture, as my music played. I was dancing while I did it too; it was actually a lot of fun.

I went to the wardrobe to see if there was anything in it. And there were about fifty pairs of the same outfit! It was a white tube top with black trimming connected to a black ribbon that wraps around your neck. A pair of black shorts, and a pair of straw sandals that reached up my thighs also came with it.

It seemed like not even a few minutes passed and I got a knock on my door. I turned thee music off and answered the door. Tousen was at the door of course, he told me it was dinner time. We walked into the dining room which once again wasn't too far. Everyone was already there, but they looked different… All of their masks were broken.

I sat down between a guy with blue hair and the guy I saw yesterday! His eyes were the thing that I remembered about him. They were very striking, almost entrancing. One of his horns were still there, which confirmed that it was him. As soon as I got done gawking out of the corner of my eye, I ate my food shyly.

Aizen tapped his small stirring spoon on his glass of tea, and spoke after getting everyone's attention. "I would like to introduce Jenna; she is quite a remarkable young lady. And is now a part of our family."

A man with electric blue hair spoke up first. "And what are her powers?"

A VERY tall man with black hair, and a large tan guy mumbled to themselves trying to think what my powers were.

Aizen quieted the room and said. "Miss Jenna has the power to make her imagination reality. She has a power that no one could ever dream of handling righteously. But she does so with ease."

The blue haired man turned to me, "Show me yer powers!"

I looked to Aizen for an answer, he nodded his reply.

"O-okay…!"

I made the white room as colorful as possible, then I used my powers to show what kind of attacks I could do. I used the tea in the room to create a whip. I demonstrated a few moves but not the really powerful ones. I wanted those to be a secret.

Aizen then spoke. "Ok now that we have introduced Jenna, how about you all introduce yourselves."

The guy with the blue hair gave his name with a slight huff "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques"

We went around the table saying names, then it got to the guy with the striking emerald green eyes.

He spoke in a monotone voice, "Ulquiorra Cifer."

My heart skipped a beat, his voice and name were the perfect two. I blushed slightly at my thoughts, embarrassed with myself. Aizen caught this, and I knew it. Aizen was not one to miss details, and that detail he definitely did NOT miss. Aizen gave me a sly smile, and then looked at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra and Grimmjow will be Jenna's care givers until she knows her way about this place. Ulquiorra will get the day tomorrow and Grimmjow will get the night tonight, you both will alternate between times."

Ulquiorra stood up to bow and said, "Of course Lord Aizen."

Grimmjow replied with a "Ch'"

As soon as we were all done eating, I headed to my room with Grimmjow.

"So Grimmy-chan, is this all that we do? Isn't there something fun to do here?"

"Don't call me Grimmy-chan! And not really this place is a fucking hell hole, there ain't nothing' to do!"

"Well that's no fun…" I mumbled and pouted…

We arrived at my room and I was beat… It had been a long day, between the being kidnapped and the new people, this place would be stressful. But I had to be good and obey Aizen… I soon went to sleep with Grimmjow lying on the couch by my bed.

**Grimmjow's POV**

The little shrimp finally went to bed. But I was still awake thinking about how much I didn't want to take care of the girl with that pussy Ulquiorra. I didn't mind the girl all too much; although I hate that she doesn't speak up for herself! She's too fucking quiet! I was soon snapped out of my thoughts by a noise.

It took me a moment to process what was going on around me. The girl was screaming in her sleep! I was in a panic; I had no fucking idea how to handle this. I picked her up so her knees were bent over one of my arms and her shoulders rested on the other. And I headed straight to Ulquiorra's room.

I banged on his door as hard as I could. The girl was thrashing and screaming in my arms. When Ulquiorra answered the door he seemed calm as ever.

I yelled to Ulquiorra in a frantic state. "Ulquiorra I don't know what to do! She just started screaming out of nowhere in her sleep!"

Ulquiorra stood there for a moment and then spoke. "Hand the girl to me."

I handed her to him; he simply held her close to him and walked over to his bed. When he was about to set her down, she quieted. I looked at him astonished, and almost jealous that he had the power to calm the female down.

**Ulquiorra's POV**

I looked at the girl as she quieted; I brought her back close to me assuming that she would not scream. And she did not scream, she got closer to me. It was a strange feeling, and I didn't like it. But it was necessary for me to keep the girl happy, by Lord Aizen's orders. The girl was much more relaxed, it was abnormal…

Normally everybody quivers in either fear or they frown at me. But this girl seemed to enjoy my presence… The foreign feeling was not welcomed. I sat on my couch and laid her so that her head rested on my lap. Her body curled to me for some abnormal reason…

I then spoke to Grimmjow. "You may leave, I will handle the girl. I will talk to Lord Aizen in the morning about having myself watch her through the night."

Grimmjow stared angrily at me as always. "Ch' whatever." And he left.

I stayed awake, watching the strange girl in her slumber. She did not make a sound for the rest of the night…

**That's the end of this Chappie**

**Review Please!**


End file.
